


Short Thingol fic for Ichi

by Sipho



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Everyone is in Valinor, reborn 1st age elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sipho/pseuds/Sipho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I promised Ichi a Thingol fic a long time ago, here it is at last!!<br/>I meant to make it much longer, but at this stage if I don't post it it will never be finished... So I decided to post.<br/>I have lots of headcanons for a "everyone is reborn in Aman" fic... Maybe one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Thingol fic for Ichi

Standing before the throne under the immense Mallorn canopy that was the centre of the new Doriath, Oropher did not look like an elf perfectly at ease.

Perhaps it was the equally awkward-looking blond elf next to him, dressed in unfamiliar and stiff telerin robes. After all he'd only met his grandson a few days ago. When reports had reached Doriath that Legolas Thranduilion had landed in Valinor, Oropher had dropped everything to rush to this hero of a descendent he'd never met, but now he looked rather unsure.

Perhaps it was the white-bearded dwarf that had accompanied him.

How Thingol would have laughed - if only it did not fall to him to greet the two newcomers. Someone next to him certainly was laughing, though not out loud.

_I can hear you, dear._

_The faces on all of you..._

_It is not funny._

_Oh but it is. And you invited the full court. This is perfect._

Melian's laugh would not die out.

Thingol returned his attention to the three standing in front of him. The Thranduilion looked unsure, and the vaguely absent look of the newly sailed still clung to him. He was sending looks this way and that to the crowd, looking, perhaps, for long-dead friends. He looked very much like any of Oropher's silvans. Though Thingol could distinguish some of Thranduil's features in him, he did not appear like the heir of a noble and great sindar family. If the tales were to be believed, however... Well, out of all the youths of Doriath, Thingol would not have picked Thranduil to become a great king or a father of heroes, but there it was. It was not the first time he had misjudged someone. The silvans who had lived under his rule sang Thranduil’s praises over any other, and Oropher was proud as a peacock. When he wasn't obviously wondering what had possessed his grandchild to bring a dwarf to Valinor.

By contrast to the two elves, the dwarf looked perfectly serene. His clothes had probably been rich when he had set out, but now they were worn and dirty. Of course the Teleri would not have been able to offer him new ones. He too was looking around, openly admiring how the room had been made of a circle of Mallorn, their braches woven together overhead.

_A dwarf who likes trees?_

_His name is Gimli son of Gloin, uncle._

_Ah, my dear niece, so you forgot a little detail in our conversation yesterday?_

A smiling silence, and Melian's laugh followed. The millennia had not changed Galadriel as much as some believed.

Repressing a sigh, Thingol rose to his feet, and felt Melian rise at his side.

"Welcome, Legolas Thranduilion. We have heard much of you, and rejoice that you have come. There are many here who look forward to seeing you again, and many others will be glad to meet you."

The young elf bowed low, and gave a short but polite answer. Thingol could have sworn he saw Oropher twitch at his grandson’s heavy accent. Legolas still looked a little apprehensive as he rose, and Thingol could easily guess why.

"Welcome, Gimli son of Gloin."

The dwarf bowed in turn, a simple and lordly gesture. Thingol could not help but be impressed. Few elves, let alone mortals, could be so easy when first in his presence. Yet he did not understand why he had come. Surely this was the last place for a dwarf?

"We are honoured to have you here. Tales have been told of your deeds, even across the seas." He tilted his head "Have you been told that your friends, the two hobbit lords, live far north from here with my kinsman Elrond?"

The dwarf spoke up. His Sindarin was dreadful, but his strong and deep voice woke an unexpected pang of nostalgia for Middle-Earth in Thingol’s heart. Nowadays, when he thought of dwarves, it was more to remember the magnificent caves they had built for him, and less for the… incident.

“So I have heard, but my dear friend had to greet his own family, and there is one I too need to meet.”

And the dwarf turned to Galadriel, bowing and giving a long discourse in this westron language Thingol had never learnt. By the end, Legolas Thranduilion was hesitating between amusement and embarrassment, the former Galathrim were sniggering under their sleeves, and Galadriel’s cheeks had gained a very slight tinge of red.

_My dear niece, I did not know you had gained a new lover! Is Celeborn aware of this?_

Galadriel’s response was a wordless embarrassed protest.

_I think I will like this one well enough, but next time you invite a dwarf to Aman, give me a little more notice, please._


End file.
